Hidden Truth
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: What would happen if Kagome found out that she is really a yokai, and has been all along. She finds out that the man she thought was her father was really nothing more than a jealous monk who kidnapped them, and inserted himself in there lives. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

**Sora Higurashi POV**

I just turned 19, and my parents want me go to a meeting for an arranged marriage. I however am determined not to go the only question left is how to get out of it. After looking around the shrine my eyes fall on the well house, and decide that would be the perfect place to hide until the meeting is over. Once inside the building I go down to the Well, and lean over to look in. Just as I can almost see over the edge I trip on a bone, and fall into the Well. I wonder what fate has in store for me now.

 **Normal POV**

Sesshomaru is on a nice relaxing run through the forest when he hears noises coming from a little ways up the path. He decides to investigate. When he gets to the source of the sound he looks around, and sees a well. Looking over the edge he sees a woman floating face down in the water. He jumps in, and retrieves her before she drowns. The woman sits up coughing, and then when she is done she says.

"Who are you, and where am I?" ?

"I am Sesshomaru, and you are on my father's lands. I just pulled you out of the well before you drowned." Sesshomaru

"My name is Sora thank you for saving me." Sora

"Your welcome. Where do you live?" Sesshomaru

"I can never go back so what does it matter." Sora

"What do you mean you can't go back?" Sesshomaru

"The gate is closed. I have no idea what I'm going to do now." Sora

"You could come with me." Sesshomaru

Sora nods, and follows Sesshomaru. They arrive at a secluded hut, and Sesshomaru says.

"This hut is now yours; Do with it what you will." Sesshomaru

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Sora

Within the next few months Sora has the hut furnished just the way she wants it. The only thing that is puzzling her is that she hasn't run out of food when she has bought nothing. Sora has long since realized that the well threw her back in time, and she couldn't be happier. Sora takes inventory, and notices that her stores are running down. So she decides to find out who is taking care of her; She pretends to go to bed then sits up waiting to see who comes to refill her stores. What she sees surprises her. It's Sesshomaru who has been taking such good care of her. Sora is deeply touched by this so she decides to thank him the only way she can: a note.

 _Sesshomaru,_

 _Thank you for providing for me. Now all I have to worry about is having nothing to fill the lonely hours with. I apologize that I am not thanking you for your generosity in person, but it can't be helped since you aren't around for me to thank._

 _I wish you happiness,_

 _Sora_

Sora puts the note where he is sure to see it next time he comes, and goes to bed hoping that he gets the meaning behind the note. She so desperately wants to see him again; Even if it is just one more time. The days go by as she waits for Sesshomaru to come back to her. A powerful Miko walks by her hut, and senses her dormant power. The Miko decides to investigate; So she knocks on the wall of the hut, and waits. Sora pops her head out to see who is at the door, and says.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" Sora

"Yes. May I come in?" ?

"Sure." Sora

Sora leaves the doorway, and goes to make tea for herself, and her guest. The Miko makes herself comfortable at the table, and waits for her hostess to return. When Sora returns with tea in hand, and serves both of them the Miko looks at her, and says.

"My name is Sakura, and you have the potential to be a miko of the highest purity." Sakura

"I do?" Sora

"Yes you do. I am willing to train you if that is agreeable to you." Sakura

"Would I be required to posses the hatred and prejudice displayed by other miko's?" Sora

"No. Your views are your own. I simply ask that you apply yourself during training. I will not try to influence your view of the world in any way." Sakura

"Well then when do we start?" Sora

"Now if that's alright." Sakura

"No problem. My name is Sora by the way." Sora

Sakura and Sora train for the rest of the day; Sora's mentor leaves an hour before sunset, and Sora notices that her stores are running low again. Sora goes to bed anticipating Sesshomaru's visit the next day.

Sesshomaru arrives at Sora's hut to restock her stores when he notices a note on the rice barrel. Sesshomaru opens it, and reads.

" _Sesshomaru,_

 _Thank you for providing for me. Now all I have to worry about is having nothing to fill the lonely hours with. I apologize that I am not thanking you for your generosity in person, but it can't be helped since you aren't around for me to thank._

 _I wish you happiness,_

 _Sora_ " Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru is shocked by the content of the letter, and by the fact that Sora can read and write. He considers what to do while finishing restocking her stores. When he is finished Sesshomaru has come to the conclusion that he will visit Sora every day starting tomorrow. Sora is woken a little before sunrise by Sakura who says.

"You ready to start today's training?" Sakura

"Yes. How long will it be today?" Sora

Sakura nods in acknowledgment, and says.

"Not long; Until it reaches midday." Sakura

"Why so short?" Sora

"Your training is progressing so quickly that you do not require a longer session than that." Sakura

"Thanks so much Sakura." Sora

"Your welcome Sora." Sakura

The training session progresses as usual, and Sakura leaves at midday leaving Sora all alone.

Sesshomaru arrives at Sora's hut, and is greeted by the smell of food. He walks into the hut, and as soon as Sora sees him her whole face lights up with absolute unadulterated joy. Sesshomaru could not figure out why she reacts this way to his presence when every other human would be cowering in fear. He still couldn't figure out why she had requested his presence in her life to begin with; None the less he is grateful that a beautiful woman actually wants to be around him for him instead of for his wealth and status. He takes a seat at the table, and waits for Sora to come with lunch. Sora sets everything up, and sits down across from him. They eat their meal that was rife with pleasant and meaningful conversation. Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. The time he has spent with her has been the most enjoyable half a day he's had in centuries. He is already looking forward to tomorrows visit. This female intrigues him greatly. He could already see himself building a future with Sora. Sesshomaru knows that it will be a process; An enjoyable one, but a process none the less. The next morning Sora woke to the smiling face of her friend and trainer Sakura. Sakura noticed that her friend is more cheerful than usual; So she says.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning. Any particular reason why that is?" Sakura

"I spent the rest of the day after training with a man. I really hope that we end up courting." Sora

"Your really that interested in this man?" Sakura

"Yes; There is just something about him. I could easily see myself building a life with this man." Sora

"Well then I will pray for your success in this relationship." Sakura

"Thanks so much Sakura!" Sora

"Your most welcome. Now lets get to training; You wouldn't want your session to go past midday now would you?" Sakura

Sora blushes profusely and shakes her head negatively. Sakura laughs, and they go about their training session as normal. When they are finished Sakura walks away laughing about what is sure to happen when she is gone.

Sesshomaru arrives at the hut, and is once again greeted by the aroma of Sora's delicious cooking. Sora's cooking puts that of the palaces best cooks to shame. The only thing better than her cooking is her gentle, but firm personality, her kind, caring, and compassionate nature, her warm calming aura, and her absolutely gorgeous looks. Sesshomaru walks in, and takes his usual seat to wait for Sora's return from the kitchen. When Sora comes into the main part of the hut with the food she sees Sesshomaru. The moment she sees him she smiles the most radiant smile he has ever seen. Her smile is filled with so many emotions. Much more than he had time to count, one in particular stands out to Sesshomaru, and that is love. Sesshomaru was shocked to see her love for him shining in that smile they had only just met. While Sora is busy setting out the food and dishes Sesshomaru remembers something his father had told him when he had just reached maturity:

 _ **Sesshomaru a yokai will know instantly when he finds his soul mate, because there will be a mutual bond between them. They will want to spend a lot of time in each others company, and they will genuinely fall in love with each other after just one or two meetings. This is how you will know when you find your soul mate Sesshomaru.**_

So as it turns out Sora is my soul mate. How do I tell her that we were specifically made for one another, and we can never be happy with anyone else.

Sora is discreetly looking at the man she loves with longing and hope in her heart. She is hoping and praying that he loves her as much as she loves him, and will tell her so today. Her eyes accidentally lingered on Sesshomaru to long, and he caught her ogling him. His heart soared at the shear amount of love and desire burning in her eyes. He decided right then and there that he will tell her how he feels about her. He gently grips Sora's chin, and says.

"Sora I love you. I have loved you from the moment I pulled you out of that well. I was certain that there was no way you could ever return my feelings so I provided for you from a distance. When I found your note I was overjoyed. I came the following afternoon, and that is when I realized my feelings for you. It puzzled me how I could fall for someone so quickly, but then I remembered something my father once told me; About how soul mates bond after the first or second meeting. So I accepted my feelings for you, but was still unsure about how you felt about me. So I waited and watched for indications that would soothe my worried heart. Then today I looked in your eyes, saw the love and desire you have for me, and could remain silent no longer." Sesshomaru

"I feel the same way Sesshomaru, and accept you with all of my being." Sora

"Sora will you formally except my courtship?" Sesshomaru

"I will." Sora

Sora kisses Sesshomaru with so much passion it leaves him dizzy. She then pulls back, and asks.

"So what does Yokai courtship entail?" Sora

Sesshomaru's eyes widen, but then his entire face softens. He looks at her saying.

"There are many. It depends on the species which one is used." Sesshomaru

"Which species are you?" Sora

"Inu." Sesshomaru

"What do Inu-Yokai courtship traditions consist of?" Sora

"At the beginning the couple exchange gifts. After that the male will provide for, and protect his intended while showering her with gifts. The female will accept it all with warmth, and an open heart. She will shower her intended with love and affection. She will take orders from absolutely no one but her intended. This will go on for two months then the couple will mate sealing there lives to one another forever." Sesshomaru

"When do we start?" Sora

"Tomorrow afternoon; So be prepared." Sesshomaru

"Of course Sesshomaru." Sora

The two politely cut the visit short in favor of preparing for tomorrow.

The next morning Sakura arrived to see her meditating training hard to perfect a spell that she had just learned and would likely never use if she turns out to be a proper miko. I have a feeling that Sora's training will not turn out as I would have liked, but not in an unexpected fashion either. Sora arranges the beads in the appropriate pattern for the spell 1 to 1 alternation of white and black. The beads are the highest quality ivory and onyx that I have ever seen. The kind of thing a lord would wear; Just who is she making that for, and why? How in the world did she afford such expensive finery? Then I remember all of the money I was giving her for food, and realize that she has been saving it just for this. I come out of my thoughts when Sora begins the spell. Her spell is flawless, and so much more powerful than anything any miko has ever been capable of. Once the spell was complete Sora tucks the necklace in her Kimono, and sits back to wait for my arrival. I announce myself saying.

"Let's get started don't want to run over now do we." Sakura

It gives me great amusement to tease Sora about her mystery love. Sora blushes, and says.

"Right." Sora

Sesshomaru arrives at Sora's hut in time for breakfast; After which he will present his courting gift, and receive one from her. When Sora sees him she greets him with her usual beaming smile. She sat him down in his usual spot, and he was stunned by the feast before him. They finish their meal, and take the leftovers to the orphanage. When they return to the hut Sesshomaru faces her, and says.

"I present this to you as a token of my love." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru hands her his gift which is an Amethyst Crescent Moon Pendent. Sora thinks that this is the most beautiful piece of jewelry that she has ever seen. Sora takes the beads from her robes, and says.

"I present this to you as a token of my love." Sora

"What are they?" Sesshomaru

"They are prayer beads. I empowered them to protect you from any and all purification. Do you like it?" Sora

"I love it; Thank you Sora." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru picks her up, and spins her around bringing her into a firm but loving embrace. Sesshomaru is already looking forward to the day when Sora will be his mate, and he can introduce her to his family. His father has been asking him constantly where he disappears to, and now it seem he will have an answer for him. His only hope is that his father will honor his wishes to introduce Sora to them after the mating. Sora could not help but pepper Sesshomaru's face with feather kisses in her pure joy of the future before her. Sora showers so much love and affection on Sesshomaru in one day that it makes him wonder at the happiness that will be his for the rest of their courtship.

When Kimi heard the news of Sesshomaru's courtship she was so shocked that if she had been anyone else she would have fainted. When she asked Sesshomaru if she could meet his intended he said that she will be formally introduced after the mating. Kimi saw the look in her sons eyes, and immediately understood why he was waiting. He was planning a life for them were the couple would be spared the cruelty and pressure of the court. It did not go unnoticed by her sight when he occupied the abandoned mansion of a minor human lord that died in one of the many wars that humans have raged against each other. Kimi quickly noticed that this particular mansion is in the middle of nowhere; Faraway from Yokai and humans alike. It is plainly obvious that Sesshomaru has no intention of ever succeeding his father. Her only hope is that this woman will love him, and make him happy for the rest of his days. Kimi is also keenly looking forward to all the adorable, but powerful grand-pups that will surly come from this union. Just the thought makes her smile a genuinely happy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of Sora's final training session when her teacher, and dear friend asked her.

"So how is your courtship with your mystery guy going?" Sakura

"Great this last month has been wonderful. I love him so much, never want to be parted from him." Sora

"I'm glad you are so happy. Why don't you tell me about it?" Sakura

"Well our courtship formally began when we exchanged gifts. Then..." Sora

"Wait a minute where did you get this gift? You never go shopping so where on earth could you have acquired a gift suitable to be used as a courtship present?" Sakura

"Well I bought the materials, and made it myself." Sora

All the pieces began to fall in place in Sakura's head, and now she knew what the necklace she saw Sora making was for; A courtship present for her beloved. She knew something else as well that her best friends beloved is a Yokai.

"Sora is your love a Yokai?" Sakura

"Yes is that a problem?" Sora

Sakura schooled her expression into a happy and supportive mask. She in no way wanted to ruin her best friends happiness with her own personal prejudices.

"Not at all; Your choices are your own. You are my best friend, and I want you to be happy. No matter what I will support you." Sakura

"Thank you so much Sakura." Sora

"Your welcome. Can you please tell me his name? So I can know that he is strong enough to protect you." Sakura

Sora smiles with happiness at her friends concern. So she hugs her, and says.

"His name is Sesshomaru, and he is more than capable of protecting me." Sora

"Does he love you in return?" Sakura

"Yes; He does with all his heart." Sora

"Good; Then I don't have to kill him." Sakura

Sora smiled fondly at her friend with great amusement on her face. Meanwhile Sakura felt like she was going to faint the instant she heard that name. It completely astonished her how she was able to gain the love, and affection of the Yokai Prince. Sakura looks her friend over fondly, and says.

"You never did finish telling me how you and Sesshomaru's courtship has been going." Sakura

"Well this last month went according to Inu-Yokai traditions. Meaning that after we exchanged gifts he would protect and provide for me. We would spend as much time together as we can. All the while continuing to shower me with gifts, and I shower him with all the love and affection I have for him. Which is a lot. I love him so much; His very soul draws me to him." Sora

"You are a very lucky woman to have found your soul mate. Not everyone is so lucky to have found the one made specifically for them." Sakura

Sora smiles at her friend, and says.

"Thanks Sakura." Sora

"Your welcome Sora. So have you kissed him yet?" Sakura

Sora blushes at her friends question unable to reply without sounding like an idiot; Sakura sees this.

"I'll take that as a yes. Was it any good?" Sakura

Sora's entire face turns a deep crimson in response to her best friends question. This made Sakura chuckle profusely.

"That good huh; You really are the luckiest woman I have ever met." Sakura

Sora hugs Sakura to express her gratitude, and distract her from her embarrassment.

"So what happens now? If I remember correctly Inu-Yokai courtships last two months. The first month goes as you described; While the second depends on the tradition the Inu is using of which there are many. So I ask again what happens next?" Sakura

"Sesshomaru said I am going to be moving in with him. So I won't be so faraway from him, and he can better protect me." Sora

"That is an ancient tradition. Ordinarily used to ensure that the couple in question are capable of living together without incident. I don't think it has ever been used for the reason that Sesshomaru is using. What an interesting reason; I'll have to make note of it in the research journal on the subject." Sakura

"Research journal? How do you know so much about this?" Sora

"I'm a high scholar. Yet another reason why no one wants to be my friend. An educated woman is highly frowned upon." Sakura

"Oh really! I would love to read your research journals some time." Sora

"Your educated! Well I guess that explains why we get along so well. If you are sure I have no problem with you reading those journals, but I must warn you that they are filled with strictly facts. None of my personal views or conjecture what so ever." Sakura

"That sounds fascinating." Sora

"Alright then I'll go get them while you make some tea; when I get back we can wait for Sesshomaru's arrival." Sakura

"Your staying; You usually leave after we finish talking." Sora

"Yes I'm going to help you move; Also I want to meet my best friends future husband." Sakura

"Your the best Sakura!" Sora

"I know; See you when I get back." Sakura

Sora hugged her, and went back in the hut to make tea.

Sesshomaru arrives at Sora's hut, and walks toward the door of the hut. When he smells that a second person is in the hut. Sesshomaru walks into the hut on the defensive due to the strangers presence. When Sesshomaru saw who was in the hut with Sora he immediately recognized her as the greatest Yokai hunter in the country. Seeing the two talking in such a friendly manner he had to struggle really hard to contain his rage. Instead he opted for asking.

"What are you doing with my intended Sakura Miazaki?" Sesshomaru

"I'm having tea with best friend and pupil, and waiting to meet her future husband. Well I guess the wait is over since you're here." Sakura

Sesshomaru nods, and takes a seat next to Sora. While she gets him some tea he says to her.

"Please explain to me how you know Sora." Sesshomaru

"I was on a journey to Haien Kyo when I sensed an unbelievable amount of reiki coming form this hut so I knocked and Sora answered. I came in, and had tea during which I told her about her being a miko. I told her that I would be willing to train her, and she said to me:

"Would I be required to posses the hatred and prejudice displayed by other miko's?" Sora

I told her that her views are her own. The only thing that was required is that she apply herself to the training. I also promised that I would in no way ever try to influence her views of the world." Sakura

"That is the main reason why our friendship works so well Sesshomaru. We both have different views about Yokai, and neither of us try to change the other. We respect one anothers views, and opinions. Our friendship developed and grew during my training which I completed as of this morning." Sora

"How did it go?" Sesshomaru

"I specialize in defense, protection, and healing." Sora

"Offense?" Sesshomaru

"Mild. I can defend myself against a low level Yokai, but that's all." Sora

"It doesn't surprise me that a miko of the highest purity is unable to posses the same world view as myself. Sora is very special so you had better not hurt her ever, or I'll kill you." Sakura

"I will in no way ever hurt the love of my life you have my word." Sesshomaru

"Very well I'll take your word." Sakura

"Sakura didn't you say that you are going to help me pack my stuff for the move." Sora

"Your right Sora lead the way." Sakura

It took the three of them to pack up Sora's hut, and get everything ready for the move. Sakura loaded up the pack horses that she rented from the nearby village. When she was done they began their trek to the estate. When they arrived Sakura looks around, and says.

"Not what I expected from your family estate." Sakura

"This is not the family estate. This is my estate it has been abandoned for a while due to one of the many human wars. I brought servants that I personally selected. Each and every member of the staff has either a positive opinion or no opinion at all about humans." Sesshomaru

"It's so beautiful Sesshomaru." Sora

Sesshomaru's chest puffs up at the compliment he received from his beloved. Sesshomaru shows Sora to her room which is right across the hall from him in the family wing of the estate. While Sora and Sakura were unpacking her things Sesshomaru ordered the cooks to prepare a feast in honor of completing the first month of his courtship. A maid brings Sora and Sakura to the dining hall in time for the feast, and Sakura is very careful to to behave in a polite respectful manner regardless of her personal feelings towards the inhabitants of the estate. She is determined not to do anything to jeopardize her best friends future, and if that means playing nice with a palace full of Yokai than she will do it.

Sora and Sesshomaru stand in front of their new home watching Sakura leave while they contemplate the future that they are building for themselves. Sesshomaru leads Sora inside, and takes her on a full tour of the palace top to bottom. Once Sesshomaru is certain that Sora knows her way around the palace the couple retire to the garden, and simply enjoy each others presence for the rest of the evening. Sora woke up early the next morning before even the servants woke. She dressed in the first kimono Sesshomaru gave her, went to the kitchen, and started preparing a delicious breakfast for all of those residing in the palace. When she was done everyone in the palace awoke to the most delicious smell they have ever experienced in their lives. Everyone rushed to the kitchen to find their future Lady cooking breakfast. Everyone was shocked except Sesshomaru who simply smiled, and went to the dining room to wait for the meal to be served. When Sora was done she served enough for herself and Sesshomaru while leaving the rest for the servants to eat. When they were finished with their meal Sesshomaru looks at her, and says.

"Your cooking continues to impress me no matter how many times I eat it." Sesshomaru

"Why thank you dear heart." Sora

Sesshomaru blushes slightly at her endearment. He pushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and kisses her deeply with great passion. Sora breaks the kiss, and says.

"If it would please you I'll cook breakfast again." Sora

"If it makes you happy you may cook breakfast every morning." Sesshomaru

"It would make me very happy. Thank you so much Sesshomaru." Sora

"Well then the matter is settled." Sesshomaru

Sora nods, and hugs Sesshomaru with all the love and affection she has. Sora and Sesshomaru went about their respective daily routines as they normally would, but spend a fair amount of time together.

The next day Sesshomaru went to his office while Sora went to the infirmary because she heard that some of the staff became injured doing their jobs. Sora wants desperately to alleviate the pain of the injured. So she is going to help the palace healer, and perhaps she will be willing to teach her all she needs to know about herbs. When Sora arrived in infirmary she walks up to the head healer, and says.

"What can I do to help?" Sora

"Change the third patients bandages." healer

"Yes ma'am." Sora

Sora goes to the third bed to change the patients bandages when she realizes that she doesn't know how to change bandages. So she removes the soiled bandages, and looks over the wound. Seeing how severe the wound is she can't help herself, and Sora heals the wound with her powers. The healer feels reiki in the air, and is perplexed why no one is in pain. She turns around, and sees her lord's intended healing an injured Yokai. Once the shock wears off she walks up to Sora, and says in a reverent whisper.

"How?" healer

"I'm a miko healer." Sora

"How can reiki heal the wounds of a Yokai?" healer

"My soul is not tainted by hatred and prejudice. So I am able to heal all that are wounded be they human or yokai." Sora

"Only miko's of the utmost purity can do that. Never in my life have I imagined that I would see such a good omen. Thank you for coming to my aide my lady. You have made this old woman really happy." healer

"Your welcome. Uh..." Sora

"Mimi, my name is Mimi." Mimi

"Your welcome Mimi. Are there any other seriously wounded patients?" Sora

"Right this way." Mimi

Sora follows Mimi as she takes her to the patients that are the most seriously injured. Sora heals all of them quickly and efficiently. After she is done Mimi begins teaching her everything she knows about healing. It is all so new to Sora since her training completely focused on control of her reiki at the expense of everything else she was supposed to be learning.

When Mimi came into his office, and told him all that has happened that day Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. His intended is already winning over the hearts of the servants. He had no doubt that she could win his parents hearts as well. None the less he still wanted to wait until after the mating just in case. That way it would be to late to change anything if they don't approve. He will never tell this to his parents, but he is also fairly certain that his father will have no problem figuring out why he is waiting so long to introduce them to his intended. The only thing that annoyed him presently is the fact that his father still insists upon pushing all his work on him. The only thing to do about this annoyance is to write a letter to his father, and express to him his great annoyance toward the subject. Sesshomaru finishes his paperwork as quickly and efficiently as he can. Once he is done he leaves his office to find his intended. When he found her. He looks her in the eyes, and says.

"Sora! How has your second day in the palace been?" Sesshomaru

"Great." Sora

"Oh?" Sesshomaru

"I had such an exciting day. I went to the infirmary, and helped treat the wounded. After I used my reiki to heal the most seriously injured patients Mimi began teaching what she knows about healing. When I finish my training I won't have to rely solely on my reiki anymore. Also I gained another friend to add to my short list of friends. I'm so happy Sesshomaru." Sora

"I'm glad your happy. Let's retire to the gardens Sora." Sesshomaru

"Yes let's." Sora

Toga has read and reread the letters his son has been sending him throughout his courtship, and he just can't believe that his son of all people managed to win the affections of such a singular female. It makes him jealous considering what he is stuck with. Toga couldn't help but chuckle at his son's latest letter. The sheer annoyance dripping from every word of the letter is hilarious. After some consideration Toga decided to spare his son all the paperwork if only for the sake of his future. He knew that his son needed more time to bond with his intended if the relationship would be successful. Toga knew that he hasn't loved Sesshomaru as he should have, but now he has a chance to do this for his son. He was under no illusion that this single loving gesture would be enough to erase all the loneliness, and cruelty his son had to endure growing up. He did hope that this would show his son that he realized his mistakes, and is trying to do better. Now that he thinks about it if there is anyone that deserves this happiness it is Sesshomaru. This woman has opened his heart, and is showing him what is is to be loved for the first time in his life. Toga is immensely happy that Sesshomaru has found the woman who will bless him with a bright future. The only thing he can do for his son now is pray that fate does not decide to be cruel. Sesshomaru deserves fate's kindness not cruelty.


	3. Chapter 3

The courtship period has ended, and the couple are expecting their first pup. Sesshomaru expects the pup to be a boy since boys are born first in Inu-Yokai, however Sora had a vision that the order will be reversed. They are going to have a girl first then a boy. Sesshomaru decides not to argue with her since there is not enough time before his parents arrive for dinner. They arrived exactly on time, and Sesshomaru welcomed them into his home. They looked around the palace as if determining if it is suitable; They found it to be an acceptable place for their son and his family to be living. The servants bowed respectfully to their lords parents before going about their duties. Two servants came along, and showed them to the dinning room. When they got there they were sufficiently impressed. After they are seated Kimi and Toga wait for their son and daughter-in-law. When they arrive Toga and Kimi's jaws drop; Neither of them were expecting their son to mate a human, and a miko at that. When the lord and lady of the palace are seated Toga says.

"Now I see why you waited until after the mating to introduce your beloved; You were afraid that we would disapprove, and try to stop the mating." Toga

"Not so much you father, but with mother it was a distinct possibility." Sesshomaru

Toga gives a resigned sigh knowing that he is probably right. Fortunately they are mated, and pupped by the smell of it. Seeing that it is to late do anything about it, her son is happy, and the miko is powerful Kimi nods her head in acceptance. All those in the room see this, and two of them are shocked. The third does not know the woman before her well enough to be shocked. Kimi notices this, and says. "Why are you not shocked like the rest miko?" Kimi

"I do not know enough of who you are for your approval to invoke such a reaction, however since you are Sesshomaru's mother I am grateful, pleased, and happy to have it." Sora

Kimi is completely shocked by the miko's answer, and after she shakes herself out of her stupor a genuinely happy smile appears on her face. With that one reply Kimi knows now exactly why her son has fallen in love with this human. This woman is the purest miko she has ever encountered. She can't detect any of the usual hatred and prejudice in this woman that defines all other monks and miko's. Kimi's happiness fills the air while the meal is served as they dine with companionable conversation, and equal silence. The silence is broken once more by Kimi saying.

"So when can I expect my first grand-pup to be born?" Kimi

Sora blushes at the statement, but replies anyway saying.

"The pup could come any day now; It is two days short of twelve months today. So we are eagerly awaiting the pups arrival." Sora

"Oh good! We will stay the week so that we may be present for the birth of our grand-pup." Kimi

Toga nods in agreement eagerly most pleased that he will get to hold his grand-pup. The time comes for Sora to give birth, and to the great shock of all present the pup is a girl. The mid-wife looks at the new mother, and says.

"What are you going to name her my lady?" mid-wife

"Kagome; Her name is Kagome." Sora

Kimi having recovered from her shock says.

"Kagome Taisho. A fine name Sora." Kimi

"Thank you Kimi." Sora Sora was laying in bed resting while holding her precious pup in her arms. Watching Kagome giggle happily after eating makes Sora very happy. Sora looks at the door, and says.

"You can come in now Sesshomaru." Sora

Sesshomaru walks in, and is awed by the sight before him; His wife and daughter laying there in contented silence with happy expressions on their faces. Sora sees him, and says.

"Do you want to hold her dear heart?" Sora

"Yes." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru takes Kagome into his arms holding her as Sora had done moments ago. Gazing into her eyes it no longer matters that he didn't get a son; His daughter is an irreplaceable part of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome is now five years old, and every day has gone just like the last. Kagome spends a large chunk of her day in the forest surrounding the palace; The only exceptions are tutoring in the morning, and spending a small amount of time with her parents in the evening. Many times Kagome has wished that something exciting would happen to brighten up her days. It then occurs to her that she is very lonely, and should spend more time with her parents. Kagome goes in the house, and right up to her parents saying.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Kagome

"What is it sweetie?" Sora

Kagome starts to cry, and says.

"I'm sorry for not being around very often. Please forgive me?" Kagome

The hearts of her parents melt, and they take her into their arms, and say.

"You are forgiven." parents

Kagome starts spending her time with her parents; Happy that their loneliness has been solved it makes Kagome smile just thinking about it. Just looking at her parents Kagome could tell that they have something very important to tell her. So she looks her mother in the eyes, and says.

"Just tell me what you want to say I won't be mad; It is after all my fault that I didn't know sooner." Kagome

"I'm pupped Kagome." Sora

"I'm getting a brother or sister?" Kagome

"Yes Kagome; Could come anytime now." Sora

" Yay! I'm so happy." Kagome

"I'm glad to hear that Kagome" Sora

"Go get ready for dinner." Sesshomaru

"Yes Daddy." Kagome

Meanwhile in Sora's era of origin her father is beside himself wondering where his daughter has gone to. During the time Sora has been gone Lin has come to realize that trying to set his daughter up with an arranged marriage was wrong of him; So he paces endlessly muttering apologies to his daughter, begging her to come home, but if she is unable to then he fervently prays that where ever she is that Sora is happy. As Lin was mumbling this a shrine patron was sitting under his window listening to every word he said. That man was determined to find Sora where ever she may be, and make her his. The monk left, and went back to his family shrine to do some research to find his beloved Sora. After going through mounds of scrolls the monk finds that Sora has been sent very far back in time, and to top it all off she is married to a Yokai off all things. The monk begins looking through the scrolls for a way to steal his beloved away from that monster.

Sora is happily carrying on with her day, and as usual Kagome is practically glued to either her or Sesshomaru. Sora is so happy for the change that has erased their loneliness. Sesshomaru walks up to her, and says.

"Sora." Sesshomaru

"Yes Sesshomaru." Sora

"I have filled your pendant with the entirety of my Yoki so that way you can supply the pup with my Yoki if I am not there to do so. That way the pup will remain healthy even in my absence. After Sesshomaru finishes saying this Sora's water breaks, and she says.

"The pup is coming dear heart." Sora

Without saying anything Sesshomaru picks Sora up and takes her to the birthing room. He sets her down on the futon, and leaves as soon as the midwife comes in. While the birth is taking place Sesshomaru is pacing the hall outside the birthing room his nerves set on edge by his mates pain. After hours of listening to his mate scream he hears his pup cry. Sesshomaru is by his mates side before the midwife even has a chance to summon him. Sora asks him.

"What are you going to name him?" Sora

"His name is Sota." Sesshomaru

"Sota Taisho. An excellent name dear heart." Sora

"Thank you Sora." Sesshomaru

"Would you like to hold him?" Sora

"Gladly." Sesshomaru

Sora hands Sota to Sesshomaru who holds him just like he held Kagome. Kagome peaks around her Daddy's legs to get a look at her baby brother. The only problem was that she couldn't get a good look at him because her Daddy is in the way. So Kagome pulls on her Daddy's pant leg to get his attention. When he looks at her with a raised eyebrow asking what she wants Kagome says.

"Can I hold him?" Kagome

"Sure Kagome." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru bends down and hands Sota to Kagome while showing her how to hold him properly. Kagome gazes at her brother with affection, and to her Sota is the most adorable pup ever. After awhile Sota becomes hungry and begins to cry. Kagome hands Sota back to her mother, and goes to the gardens to play.

It has been a month since Sota was born, and the family couldn't be happier with the life they are building if they tried. Kimi has been coming over constantly, and doting on her grand-pups. The only reason that they aren't spoiled rotten is because of their parents. They are teaching them that they won't always be just given the things that they want. When Kagome asked how they got what they have all was carefully explained to her. When all the explanations are finished; Sesshomaru decides to show his daughter the truth of the world. Sesshomaru and Kagome left the estate to spend time in the Yokai village that is three days travel from Sesshomaru's estate. When they arrived Kagome was shocked at the sight of the village. She had never seen such a place. Everybody lives in huts, and they do things for themselves. This was quite shocking for a pup that has never left the estate before. Kagome let go of her Daddy's hand and went to explore the village. After an hour Kagome found herself to be thoroughly lost. Kagome quite literally ran into another child as she was trying to find her way back to her Daddy. Kagome looks at who she bumped into, and finds that it a female canine Yokai of some kind. The girl looks Kagome over, and says.

"What happened?" ?

"We ran into each other." Kagome

"Okay." ?

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" ?

"My name is Kagome. Who are You?" Kagome

"My name is Mina." Mina

"Nice to meet you Mina." Kagome

"Um Kagome would you like to play with me. It will be a lot of fun." Mina

"Sure lets go." Kagome

Mina led Kagome to where she had been playing before, and the two play for hours. While the two are playing Mina realizes that she has never had a friend as good as Kagome and likely never will again So she decides to take steps so that she will never lose her best friend. Mina looks Kagome in the eyes, and says.

"Kagome you are the best friend I have ever had. Would you like to seal our friendship?" Mina

Kagome gasps, and says.

"I would love to Mina." Kagome

Kagome and Mina perform the sealing ritual, and when they looked at their palms they had each others crests. Kagome and Mina continue to play until nightfall. When they look around and see that it is already dark Kagome notices her Daddy come up to her, and says.

"Come Kagome." Sesshomaru

"Yes Daddy." Kagome  
"My Lord." Mina

"Speak." Sesshomaru

"Can you please stay at my house tonight? Then you can set out in the morning." Mina

"Very Well." Sesshomaru

The two girls look at one another with big grins on their faces. Mina leads them to her house where they spend the night.

In the morning Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to the estate. They were received warmly by all. Sora runs to her mate and daughter with happiness for their safe return. A servant chose that moment to come up to them, and say.

"My Lord, My Lady, and Princess; The cook has prepared some of Lady Sora's recipes for breakfast. He has sent me to fetch you." servant

"We are coming presently." Sesshomaru

The servant left to ensure all the breakfast preparations have been finished. The family went to the dinning hall, and ate their delicious breakfast. After breakfast they retire to the garden to relax as a family, and enjoy each others presence. Sora stands up with Kagome and Sota. When she looks at her beloved she sees fear coating his face, and looks over her shoulder to see a portal that immediately begins sucking them in. The last thing she says to him is that she loves him with all her heart, and always will. Sesshomaru roars his loss for all to hear. Kimi rushes to her sons side at the sound of his distress. When she gets there Kimi sees her son on his knees with tears streaming down his face. She runs to his side, and says.

"What is wrong Sesshomaru?" Kimi

"My family has been stolen from me mother." Sesshomaru

"Come. You will tell me what has happened over a pot of calming tea." Kimi

Sesshomaru nods unable to speak through his grief. When they were seated comfortably with their tea Kimi asks.

"What has happened my son?" Kimi

"We were resting in the garden after Kagome and I returned from our trip to the Yokai village. Sora stood up with the pups, and looked at me with a happy smile on her face. I saw a portal open behind her, and seeing the fear displayed on my face she looked over her shoulder. As the portal sucked her in she said 'that she loves me with all her heart, and always will.' As soon as they were gone the portal closed, I roared out my pain and grief, and here we are." Sesshomaru

"What did the portal look like?" Kimi

Sesshomaru describes in detail exactly what the portal looked like, and Kimi immediately gets a dark look on her face which does not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He says to her.

"You know something mother say it now!" Sesshomaru

"I have learned about this kind of portal in my studies Sesshomaru, and it is very bad." Kimi

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow urging her to continue, which she does reluctantly.

"Your family has been stolen through time my son there is nothing we can do to get them back." Kimi

Sesshomaru takes in all his mother has said, and shuts himself off from the world emotionally. However he treasures all his happy memories away in his heart.

Sora woke up in a modern house with her children safely by her side. In walks the man her father wanted her to marry who she has always despised. The man kneels by her side, and says.

"Sora my love I have rescued you from that Yokai. Now you must return my feelings, and become my wife." monk

"I cannot and will not I already have a husband who I love with all my heart now and forever, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to ever make me love you." Sora

"Very well then you shall be punished for your refusal." monk

The monk takes the unconscious Kagome and Sota from Sora, and puts them on the living room floor. He makes Sora watch as he takes out an ofuda, and seals them away rendering them human with no memories of what they are or who their father is. Fortunately Sora had the foresight to slip her necklace around Sota's neck before the monk came in the room. So now his Yokai self will be healthy when the seal is removed. Sora takes her young, and returns to her family shrine to find a way to undo this evil done to her family. Kagome has spent the last 13 years under the seal three of which have been spent searching for jewel shards, and defeating the foul half-breed Naraku. It took a lot to finish off the spider and restore the Jewel, but here she stands victorious at last. Kagome goes through the well to tell her mother of her decision concerning the Jewel. She walks into her home, and says.

"Hi Momma." Kagome

"Hello Kagome dear." Sora

Sora walks to the door to greet her daughter, notices the solemn look on her face, and says.

"Kagome dear why don't you come into the living room, and tell me what is wrong." Sora

Kagome and Sora make themselves comfortable in the living room, and Kagome explains saying.

"Naraku has been defeated, and the Jewel is complete. It is not the right time to make the wish yet. So I plan to keep the Jewel until the appropriate time then make the wish." Kagome

"I see. Tell me dear are you still friends with that really powerful monk?" Sora  
"Yes why?" Kagome

"I will only tell you if you take Sota and I back with you to the Feudal Era." Sora

"Yes Momma." Kagome

"Good I'm going to pack." Sora

While Sora is upstairs packing everything she has prepared since Kagome befriended the monk Sota comes into the living room, and says.

"What's going on sis?" Sota

"You and Momma are moving to the Feudal Era with me." Kagome

"Wow. What brought this on?" Sota

"I don't know, and Momma won't say until we get there." Kagome

"Okay. Let's go pack the bathroom stuff before Momma gets there so that she has one less thing she has to do to get ready." Sota

"That's a great idea; Let's go." Kagome

Kagome and Sota rush upstairs to do the little bit of packing they are allowed to do. When they are done the two of them are heading downstairs when Sora says.

"Kagome, Sota please come here." Sora

Kagome and Sota enter their mothers room to see her sitting on the bed waiting patiently for them. When she sees them she says.

"Kagome could you please wear the miko robes Keade gave you, and Sota here are some Edo period clothes for you to wear." Sora

Despite being puzzled by the request the children do as they are told. While they are off changing their clothes; Sora changes into her own robes so that she is suitably dressed for the time in which she will be living. When she is done the children walk in, and say.

"Momma we are done." Kagome

"Good now here are your bags. Let's go." Sora

"Momma did you pack the necessary things from my backpack in my bag?" Kagome

"Yes; Now let's go." Sora

Sora rushes the children out the door before her father gets home to try and stop them from leaving. They are standing in front of the well clutching each others hands gathering up the courage to take the leap. Kagome and her family jump down the well, and are swallowed by it's magic taking them 500 years into the past. When they arrive the three of them look up, and see clear blue sky where the well house roof once was. They breath in the fresh air and sigh in utter contentment. The family picks up their belongings, and head in the direction of the village completely unaware that someone is watching them from the trees with a confused look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrive in Edo all of Kagome's friends are waiting for her except for InuYasha. Kagome introduces her friends to her family, and all were getting along well until her mother steps forward saying.

"Miroku can I talk to you in private?" Sora

"Certainly My Lady." Miroku

Sora and Miroku leave the hut to talk privately. She explains everything to him, and says.

"Can you undo the seal?" Sora

"I can, but it will be extremely painful for them both mentally and physically. Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Miroku

"I am sure. The evil that was done to my family must be undone." Sora

"Very well return to the hut, and make sure that Kagome and Sota are the only ones in there. You can't even be there or I will be unable to do as you ask. Understood?" Miroku

Sora does as she was told, and Miroku enters the hut with the appropriate ofuda. He makes quick work of the seal, but the effects of the removal render his friend and her brother unconscious. Sora senses the aura of her mate, and runs to him. He looks at her as if he can hardly believe that she is really there. Sora sees this, and says.

"What's wrong dear heart?" Sora

Sesshomaru takes Sora into his arms, and says.

"Your really here Sora, but how?" Sesshomaru

"Through the Bone-Eaters Well. It was a portal through time the magic is gone now though." Sora

"Why did you not return to me sooner?" Sesshomaru

"The monk that took us did so because he loved me and desired to have me for his own. When I awoke in his living room he knelt beside me and said: Sora my love I have rescued you from that Yokai. Now you must return my feelings, and become my wife.' I told him: I cannot and will not I already have a husband who I love with all my heart now and forever, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to ever make me love you.' He responded saying: Very well then you shall be punished for your refusal.' He took the pups, and sealed them away rendering them human. Fortunately I was able to slip the betrothal necklace on Sota's neck before hand. When Kagome fell down the well into this Era I had planed to return as soon as she befriended the monk Miroku. There was however a delay. When Kagome told me about Naraku I knew that I had to wait until after his defeat to return." Sora

"What part does the monk Miroku play in all of this?" Sesshomaru

"He is the only monk powerful enough to remove the seal that was placed on our pups." Sora

"The pups where are they? Are they alright?" Sesshomaru

"They are regaining themselves in Keade's hut." Sora

"I need to see them." Sesshomaru

"I'll go ask Miroku if it is fine to see them now." Sora.

"Hn." Sesshomaru

Sora ran to talk to Miroku about visiting the pups. When she returns she tells Sesshomaru that it is safe to be around the pups with out putting them in danger. Sesshomaru and Sora make haste to the miko's hut, and when they arrive Sesshomaru walks through the door and sees his daughter laying there on a sleeping mat. He walks over to her, gathers her up into his arms, and sits down leaning against the far wall of the hut. Sora picks up her son, and sits herself next to her mate.

InuYasha picks this peaceful moment to walk into the hut. He sees Kagome resting on Sesshomaru's lap, and exclaims.

"What did you do to Kagome you bastard?!" InuYasha

"Nothing; Now shut up half-breed." Sesshomaru

"Why should I?" InuYasha

"Because if you wake my pup prematurely, and something bad happens to her because of it I will kill you." Sesshomaru

"Your pup? What are you talking about? Kagome's human there is no way she is your pup. So let her go right now Sesshomaru." InuYasha

"Use your nose, and shut up fool." Sesshomaru

InuYasha does as he is told to satisfy his curiosity, and when the truth makes it's way into his thick skull he faints from shock. The next morning Kagome was outside preparing to train her abilities with her father when InuYasha comes up to her, and says.

"Now that you are a Yokai you are acceptable to be my mate." InuYasha

"Don't be disgusting InuYasha." Kagome

"Does this have to do with me being a half-breed?" InuYasha

"No it has to do with the fact that you are my uncle, and such a relationship is just wrong." Kagome

"I don't care you are mine, and no one else will ever have you." InuYasha

"Your sick InuYasha; What little respect I had left for you is now gone. I will do what is necessary to gain my freedom from your disgusting grip." Kagome

"You better be prepared to kill me then, because that is the only way you will ever escape me." InuYasha

"Sorry that is not my place." Kagome

"Then you will be mine, and there is nothing that can be done about it." InuYasha

"Think again half-breed." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru steps into the clearing to punish his little brother for his crime. Sesshomaru asks her.

"What has happened here?" Sesshomaru

Kagome gives her father a full explanation, and watches as his face contorts into righteous fury. InuYasha is put down for his crime against Kagome; Sesshomaru takes Tetsaiga, the black pearl from his right eye, and dissolves his brothers body till not even goo remains. Both were to distracted to notice that Shippo witnessed the whole thing, and has gone to tell the others what has happened.

The aftermath of the incident with the deceased hanyo was surprisingly calm, and peaceful which is due to the fact that Shippo had told everyone everything that has happened. So no one particularly cares that the hanyo is no longer among them. Sesshomaru then takes Kagome out to train as he does everyday; When a whirlwind speeds toward them. Koga goes around Sesshomaru and takes Kagome's hand saying.

"How's my woman?" Koga

Before Kagome has a chance to respond Sesshomaru says.

"Release my pup now! You do not have my permission to lay claim to her." Sesshomaru

"Oh, and who are you to stop me?" Koga

"I am her father." Sesshomaru

"That can't be..." Koga

"It's true Koga; We need to talk." Kagome

"Sure Kagome." Koga

Koga walks behind Kagome at a sedated pace; He can just tell that he is not going to like what she has to say, but he vows to listen to what she has to say. When they were a sufficient distance away Kagome looks at Koga with a sad yet determined face, and says.

"I am not your woman Koga. I have only ever viewed you as a friend; There can never be anything between us, because I have viewed you as my friend for far to long." Kagome

"If not me than who will you take as your mate?" Koga

"I don't know I will wait to take a mate until I find the one that was created just for me, and then I will take him as my mate after an appropriate courtship has occurred." Kagome

"I understand Kagome; I hope you find your happiness soon Kagome." Koga

"I hope so too Koga." Kagome

With that said Koga takes off returning to his tribe. Sesshomaru who had been listening to the conversation finds himself to be extremely proud of how his pup handled the situation. He returns to the village so he may tell his mate what has happened; He knows she will be equally proud of Kagome.

It has been ten years since the seal was broken, and Kagome has become as proficient with her powers as her father. Sesshomaru was rather shocked that Kagome learned faster than even he did, but what else was to be expected from his heir. Kagome lives in her fathers estate far from civilization. Kagome's greatest joy is found in helping her mother care for her brothers, and sisters. Since their happy lives have been restored to what they were Kagome and her father have been inseparable when nothing pressing needs tending to. Kagome's best friend would show up from time to time thanks the their sealed bond. On one such visit Mina and Kagome were playing in the forest when Mina was attacked by an unknown assailant. Kagome went to her friends aid, and was about to attack when she recognized who it was. It was her own Grandmother who was trying to kill her best friend. Kagome grabbed her grandmothers hand, said.

"Stop Grandmother!" Kagome

"Why should I spare this intruder?" Kimi

"She's my best friend." Kagome

"Very well pup; I will spare her." Kimi

"Thank you Grandmother" Kagome

"Your welcome." Kimi

Mina and Kagome look back on this incident and laugh hysterically every time they play in forest.

Two years later, and Kagome has reached the beginnings maturity. Sesshomaru approaches Kagome, and says.

"Come we are going on a journey." Sesshomaru

"Where are we going father?" Kagome

"You will see." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru and Kagome travel for months toward their destination. They arrived at a dormant volcano; When they reached the peak there is a massive skeleton. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the cave, and Sesshomaru says.

"Are you here Totosai?" Sesshomaru

"Yes; What do you want?" Totosai

"I want you to forge a weapon for my daughter." Sesshomaru

"Let's see who it is, and I'll consider it." Totosai

Kagome walks out from behind Sesshomaru, and says.

"Hello Totosai." Kagome

"Kagome; What are you doing with Sesshomaru?" Totosai

"Well you see..." Kagome

Kagome then goes on to explain everything to Totosai; Who was understandably shocked by this new development. He turns to Sesshomaru, and says.

"Very well. I will make Kagome's weapon." Totosai

"Good." Sesshomaru

"Yeah, yeah; What will it be?" Totosai

"I wish for you to forge a bow for Kagome." Sesshomaru

"Ok. I will need your upper canines and ten strands of hair." Totosai

Sesshomaru gives the required material to Totosai; Who says.

"The bow will be ready in two weeks." Totosai

Sesshomaru nods his head, and Kagome bows to Totosai then they leave. Sesshomaru's surprised that his daughter knows Totosai, and he spends the entire return journey trying to figure out how they know one another.

Two weeks passed, and Sesshomaru went to retrieve his daughters coming of age present. When he got there Totosai presented him with the most beautiful ivory bow that the Lord of the Western Lands has ever laid his eyes upon. The only thought that went through his head is: 'This is the only gift worthy of my daughter'. Sesshomaru paid him, and left his home. When Sesshomaru arrives home Kagome runs up to him, and says.

"Welcome home father." Kagome

"Kagome." Sesshomaru

After the greeting Kagome turns to leave when Sesshomaru says.

"Come." Sesshomaru

Kagome turns back around, and follows after her father. Soon her curiosity gets the better of her, and she says.

"Where are we going father?" Kagome

"You will see." Sesshomaru

Kagome pouts, but continues to follow her father excited to find out what is going on. A few minutes later they arrive in Kagome's favorite garden; When they get there Kagome turns to her father, he looks at her with love and pride, and says.

"Two weeks ago we went to Totosai's, and I commissioned him to forge a weapon for you. I did not say why. I commissioned this weapon to commemorate you coming of age. After the feast you will join me in the dojo where I will begin training you. By the time I am finished with you, you will be as strong a worrier as me. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru

"Yes father." Kagome

The presentation, and accompanying feast comes and goes; The ten years of training comes and goes. Now Kagome is forty years old, and life has settled into a peaceful routine. The routine looks like this: Morning exorcises, breakfast, her waning studies,leisure time, lunch, work in the healing wing, dinner, and bed. Nothing note worthy happens until a messenger runs up to Sesshomaru, and says.

"This is from your mother." messenger

"Hn" Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru takes the letter, reads it, returns it to the messenger, and says.

"Tell my mother she has our aide." Sesshomaru

The messenger bows, and leaves. Sesshomaru turns to the guard, and says.

"Prepare the men; We go to war in two days." Sesshomaru

"Kagome you will come with me, and fight by my side." Sesshomaru

"Yes father." Kagome

Kagome's mother looks distressed by the news, but knows that it is her daughters duty as first born to fight when ever it is required. So all that Sora can do is pray for her daughters safety, and success in battle. After ten long years the war ended, but the horrors of war will change anyone Kagome is no exception. You can see it in her eyes; Eyes that have seen way to much. More than anyone should ever have to see. Sora started to notice that the fire in Kagome's heart had lessened; That being said it has not gone out it was just tamer than before. Gone was the explosive anger that everyone feared; Replaced with a burning dangerous anger that will scorch anyone it is directed at. When Kagome wasn't angry she was very much the same as she has always been; The same bubbly cheerful young woman who can light up the grimmest of circumstances. Now that the war is over Kagome decides to spend her time after morning training in the healing wing learning the art of healing from the head healer. She is learning herbs from the old healer, and how to better use her powers to heal from her mother. It turns out that she is just as talented as Sora when it comes to using the reiki healing technique. Her studies in medicine are progressing just as well as her mothers technique training. Kagome walks into the healing wing everyday excited to learn something new. She can not remember when it was that she was this excited to learn something. Her father watches her spend her days in the healing wing, and is not surprised in the least that Kagome has taken up the art of healing. He knows that everyone reacts differently to the carnage and horrors of war. Sesshomaru does not expect his daughter to react like he did after his first time to war. Kagome is reacting as he would expect her to.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten years have passed, and Kagome has risen through the ranks becoming the best healer in the clans history. The old healer has retired, and Kagome has taken over her position. Kagome still fights when it is required of her, but she finds the most pleasure in healing the wounded. When Kagome is not doing what she does best; She is spending time with her mother. The clan is becoming large enough that her father has to do paperwork once again. So he has a limited amount of time to spend with his family as a result. Sesshomaru is greatly vexed by this predicament, but sees no way to escape it. Sora greatly misses the time when she could spend her days with Sesshomaru without worrying about her husband having to work all the time.

The thing Kagome treasured the most was spending time with her family and friends. As always she gets frequent visits from her best friend Mina. On this particular visit Mina comes to Kagome looking quite distressed. Kagome takes Mina to her room, and says.

"So what's bothering you?" Kagome

"My father told me that he is going to arrange a marriage for me unless I can find a suitable husband in a year." Mina

"How long do you have left?" Kagome

"Three months." Mina

"Did your father specify species?" Kagome

"He must be a wolf Yokai, status is not an issue, but he has to be able to take care of me." Mina

"I know just the person Mina." Kagome

"Who?" Mina

"Koga leader of the eastern pack." Kagome

"Koga...I thought he was engaged to Ayame." Mina

"He was sort of, but she was killed by Naraku shortly before the final battle." Kagome

"Then he's available?" Mina

"Yes he is." Kagome

"So what's he like? I'd like to know a little bit of what I'm getting into." Mina

"He's kind, loyal, devoted, caring, and if he falls in love with you; He will only ever love you." Kagome

"He sounds perfect. When do I get to meet him?" Mina

"We make the journey to Koga's den tomorrow." Kagome

"Oh! Thank you so much Kagome." Mina

"What are friends for? Now if you'll excuse me my father is calling for me." Kagome

"Sure Kagome." Mina

Kagome nods, and walks off to see what her father wants; Leaving Mina to think over everything that has happened so far.

Sesshomaru had been listening in on Kagome's conversation with her friend, and chuckles at her meddling in her friends love life. He knew perfectly well that Kagome is just using this as an excuse to play matchmaker. Kagome comes up to her father, and he says.

"I know you are up to something, and I think that I might just know what it is." Sesshomaru

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kagome

"Just be careful Kagome; Your little plan could turn out badly if you don't." Sesshomaru

Kagome raises an eyebrow, and leaves. Kagome returns her room, and spends the rest of the evening with Mina until it is time to retire for the night. The next morning Kagome and Mina begin their journey to Koga's den. They begin talking about all that transpired in the time they were separated. Mina is shocked that her best friend is the Shikon Miko; She is more than a little overwhelmed that the strange Yokai tolerant miko turned out to be her best friend. A question is really starting to nag at the back of her mind though; So she asks it saying.

"How are you her when the Shikon Miko is human?" Mina

"My mother, brother, and me were stolen by a jealous monk from the future. He demanded that Momma love him, and when she refused he sealed us away rendering us human. Thirteen years later the seal was removed by an old friend of mine; Now here I am a mature and powerful InuYokai." Kagome

"Wow Kagome. I am so sorry that happened to you; It must have been awful being separated from your father like that." Mina

"It was, but it's in the past now." Kagome

Mina nods, and lets the subject drop not wanting to hurt her friend by bringing up anymore potentially painful memories. They arrive at the den, and Kagome says.

"Well here we are. I'll introduce you then leave so you two can get to know one another." Kagome

"Sounds great Kagome." Mina

Koga comes out of the den, and says.

"Hey Kagome." Koga

"Hello Koga. This is My Best friend Mina. Mina this is Koga." Kagome

While they are introducing themselves Kagome slips away before either have a chance to even notice that she is gone. Kagome is absolutely positive that they will get along well, and there will be no need for an arranged marriage. All that Kagome wants is for her friends to be happy, and if being together makes them happy then she is all for it. So what if she is playing matchmaker; All that really matters is the end result. The only thing she can do now is pray that the result will be a favorable one. As she is waiting for the right time to check on Koga and Mina several Spider Yokai surround her, and say.

"Give us the Sacred Jewel." spider 1

"You are surrounded." spider 2

"The Jewel will be ours." spider 3

"Give us the Jewel Dog." spider 4

"We should just kill you, and take the Jewel from your corpse." spider 5

"You'll make a good meal before the Jewel becomes ours." spider 6

"Surrender the Jewel dog meat." spider 7

"You do not stand a chance against us." spider 8

"If you give the Jewel to us your death will be quick." spider 9

"Kill her, and take the Jewel you fools." spider 10

"Surrounding me will not win you the Jewel vermin." Kagome

Kagome battles the spiders destroying them effortlessly. The Jewel will always be safe in Kagome's care.

Kagome goes back to the den to see how her friends are getting along, and finds extremely happy looks on their faces. Mina runs up to her, and gives her a hug saying.

"Koga just asked to court me." Mina

"Well don't keep me in suspense. What did you say?" Kagome

"I said yes of course. Thank you so much Kagome." Mina

"Your welcome Mina." Kagome

"Thanks Kagome. For everything." Koga

"Your welcome Koga. Well I had better be going now. See you later Mina." Kagome

"Bye Kagome." Mina and Koga

Kagome leaves Koga's territory with a smile on her face, and heads home for some much needed rest. When she gets there Kagome goes to her rooms, and gets some clothes out to change into after her bath. Kagome picks up her change of clothes, and goes into her personal hot spring to bathe. When she is done, and presentable a maid comes up to her saying.

"You father wishes to speak to you in his study My Lady." maid

"I'll go see him right away. You may leave." Kagome

The maid bows, and leaves to continue her work. Kagome goes to her father's study, and knocks. She opens the door, and goes in when permitted to. Her father looks up from his paper work, and says.

"How was your trip?" Sesshomaru

"Great. Had a minor pest problem, but other than that it went really well." Kagome

"How did all your scheming turnout?" Sesshomaru

"Very well Koga and Mina are courting all in all it is a massive success." Kagome

"I'm glad all your meddling paid off; Just don't use this as an excuse meddle in your friends love lives in the future. Understood?" Sesshomaru

"Understood father." Kagome

Sesshomaru stands from his desk, stands in front of Kagome, and hugs her savoring the fact that his daughter is here where she belongs. It still scares him that his family was snatched away by the whims of a jealous monk. He is equally glad that a monk was able to return them to him. Sesshomaru doesn't know what he would do if he lost them again.

Sora walks into the study, and sees her husband and daughter embracing warmly. A serene smile spreads over her face, and she is hesitant to disturb them. Sora gains their attention, Sesshomaru releases Kagome in favor of hugging his wife. Sesshomaru decides that he has done enough paperwork for the day, and retires to the garden with his family. When they get there Sora looks him in the eyes, and says.

"I have good news Sesshomaru." Sora

Sesshomaru raises an inquisitive eyebrow, and she explains saying.

"We are expecting another pup. Isn't this exciting Sesshomaru?" Sora

"Indeed." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru kisses Sora with all of the love and joy he possesses. Sesshomaru's life is perfect he has all that he has ever wanted, a comfortable home, a loving family, and freedom from his mother. Kagome hugs her mother, and says.

"I'm getting another brother or sister?" Kagome

"Yes dear." Sora

"Are we going to get to stay here this time Momma?" Kagome

"Yes Kagome. We're not going anywhere." Sora

"I'm so glad." Kagome

"Me too. That monk robbed me of being able to know my father as a pup like Kagome got to. I never want to go through that again." Sota

"That will never happen again. I will not allow it." Sesshomaru

"Thank you father." Sota

Conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence. While the family enjoys the garden basking in each other presence. I seems as if there happiness will never end. They are convinced that their familial bliss will continue on forever. At this moment not even his mother could ruin their happiness.

Kagome looks at her father, and says.

"Father will life go on like this forever?" Kagome

"Nothing will get in the way of my families happiness. I will not allow it." Sesshomaru

"I'm not so sure." Kagome

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru

"I have this really bad feeling. Like something awful is going happen soon." Kagome

Sesshomaru nods, and returns enjoying their peaceful life. The peace and tranquility of his estate are completely unmatched by any. Their unrivaled peace and happiness looks like it will go on forever, but as we know all good things must come to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

The last forty years have been peaceful and prosperous. Today is the first day of the Summer Festival, and Kagome's bad feeling from years past is about to come true. The entire clan has gathered in the festival grounds of the estate to celebrate. The entire estate celebrates along with everyone else. All are merry and joyous when a sacred arrow kills a maid. Before anyone has the chance to flee an entire army of monks and miko's surround the party, and begin firing on the crowd. They begin destroying adults first, and then they see Kagome among them only now she is a Yokai. They view this as an abomination so they shoot an arrow at her. What they didn't expect to happen was that the Sacred Jewel erects a barrier to protect it's guardian. Many of the archers fired on her, but were unsuccessful so they moved on to targets that they could destroy. Kagome has no choice but to sit there inside the barrier and do nothing to help her kin survive this massacre. All are slaughtered right down to the tiniest infant. In a short amount of time the only Yokai that are left in the area are Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looks at his daughter, and he sees how broken she is. So he lifts his pelt from his shoulder, and walks over to the barrier The Jewel sensing no threat allows him to pass through. Sesshomaru places the pelt in front of Kagome, kneels down before her, gives her a big hug filled with all his love, because he knows that this is goodbye so he savors these last tender moments with his daughter. When the moment is over Sesshomaru stands to his feet, and leaves the barrier. When he is a fair distance from Kagome a monk slits his wife's throat ending both of their lives.

With the threat gone the barrier is removed. Kagome goes about the task of cleaning up the ash, and burying her parents bodies. Once the ash has been removed and put in urns Kagome walks over to her father, and removes the swords from his belt. She puts them over next to the pelt, and then respectfully removes the betrothal gifts from her parents bodies. Kagome puts them in the box specifically made to hold them, and that too is carefully placed next to the pelt. Next the bodies are laid to rest in their tombs. Kagome then goes to the armory, and retrieves Tetsaiga, her bow, and the dagger her grand mother gave her. Kagome then returns out to the festival grounds, and places the weapons next to the pelt with the rest of them. She then rests herself on her fathers pelt, and takes out the Jewel. Kagome wanted so desperately to keep the Jewel. Guarding the Jewel would give her now meaningless life purpose, but Kagome knew that she could not. It was not the right thing to do. The right thing to do is to unmake the Jewel. Kagome has absolutely no desire to do the right thing. The Jewel senses her selfish desires, and fears the worst. Kagome knows the Jewels desire, and still she does not want to wish for it. She was in the unique position to make a completely unselfish wish. The only desire that existed in Kagome's heart was to keep and protect the Jewel like she couldn't her family. The Jewel was all she had left to protect. Her family is gone, her home is empty, and her friends are all to busy enjoying their happy lives to think about her. Kagome wanted nothing more than to keep the Jewel.

Kagome closes her eyes with the Jewel in her grasp, and makes her wish. Against her hearts desire she made the only unselfish wish. She wished that the souls of the Shikon no Tama would pass on and be at peace. As soon as the wish leaves her lips she hears voices saying.

"Kagome you have suffered a great deal to keep us safe from those that would abuse our power. As a reward for all that you have done we gift you with a Blue Diamond the same size and shape as the Shikon Jewel." Shikon

"Thank you." Kagome

The diamond appears where the Shikon once rested. Kagome snuggles into Sesshomaru's pelt, and the souls of the Shikon use the last of their power to send the young miko and her possessions to another world. They set her in the path of the one person who can heal the young miko's broken heart.


End file.
